Only Human
by PazL'amour
Summary: 17 años. Enamorada de un gran imbécil. Él es adicto a ella. Se odian. Se besan. Ella está cansada. Se separan. 10 años después vuelven a cruzar miradas. Él dejó de ser un imbécil. 'Soy sólo humano', la peor, la más débil, y mejor excusas de todas. Short-fic.


**Argumento: **17 años. Enamorada de un gran imbécil. Él es adicto a ella. Se odian. Se besan. Ella está cansada. Se separan. 10 años después vuelven a cruzar miradas. Él dejó de ser un imbécil. ''Soy sólo humano'', la peor y mejor excusas de todas.

**Música, plz:** Flowers for a Ghost by Thriving Ivory. Gracias.

* * *

**Only Human.**

**1.**

_Like who will bring me flowers when it's over_

_And who will give me comfort when it's cold._

Tiró de su cabello broncíneo y él gruñó cuando le hizo daño.

Quería romperlo. Apuñalarlo por la espalda. Quería que gritara de dolor. Quería colocar una bomba justo al lado de su corazón, para que explotara sin importar nada, sin dejar rastro de vida.

Pero lo que más quería hacer era odiarlo.

— ¡Mierda! —tomó el trío de rosas que ambos habían comprado hace algunas semanas atrás y las lanzó al suelo. Las pisoteó con pura maldad. Los pétalos aplastados bajo la planta de sus zapatillas lucían adorables, incluso más hermosas que antes.

Él alcanzó la cajetilla de cigarrillos que se encontraba a los pies de la cama y con la respiración agitada encendió uno. Sentía que temblaba de furia. Desordenó aun más sus cabellos, pasando sus dedos en movimientos ansiosos por donde ella había tirado. Se hizo daño.

Él la quería. Él la quiere.

Ella ve con mucha claridad, quizá demasiada, que quiere apretar su cuello hasta que él ya no respire.

Bella se sentó en la cama, mientras algunas lágrimas sin sentido siguen cayendo a un ritmo intermitente por su rostro. Pasó sus manos por la piel de su cara con rabia.

Tiene las ropas sucias y el alma por los suelos. Tiene los cabellos enredados entre sí, y unos cuantos gritos atascados en su garganta. No puede respirar. Las manos le tiemblan, y no sabe si es por causa de la rabia o la desesperación. Siente su propio pulso en sus oídos y vagamente se pregunta si él puede escucharlo.

Edward quiere estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero no está seguro si susurrarle unas cuantas palabras de amor o de odio. No sabía de dañarla o pedir perdón.

Así que intentó salir de la habitación, porque estaba muriendo ahí dentro. Porque su respiración agitada agotaba todo el óxigeno existente ahí. Y verla a ella, y a los temblores de su frágil cuerpo no mejoraba su situación. La habitación se sacudía con violencia desde su perspectiva, provocando que él no pudiera mantenerse sobre sus pies demasiado tiempo.

Habían perdido la cabeza.

Era imposible que se predicaran amor, si estaban tan jodidos respecto a todo.

Ya ni siquiera podían besarse sin terminar discutiendo por cosas totalmente cotidianas que intentaban camuflar lo que realmente pasaba.

**...**

— ¡No me importa! —gritó a la defensiva.

Él se acercó a ella, tan solo quería sentir su olor. Esa adictiva calidez que emanaba de su piel, esa enfermiza obsesión que tenía con sus brillantes ojos.

Y que ahora estaban conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ella se alejó, él no haría nada más que dañarla.

¿Es que no podía simplemente ir a molestar a cualquier otra persona? ¿No podía simplemente morir y dejarla en paz?

— Escúchame, tienes que oírme… —él le suplicó, y con algo de violencia tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Ella se resistió a mirarlo.

— ¡No quiero oírte ni una mierda! —escupió en su cara.

Él también podía gritar.

— ¡No te comportes como una maldita niña! —la tomó por la cintura y la apoyó contra la pared de la habitación— ¡Estoy harto de tu actitud, Bella!

— Entonces me largaré, ¿quién te obliga a qué ésto siga? —y ella seguía resistiéndose entre sus manos, evitando su mirada.

No quería mirarlo, no quería saber si valía o no la pena seguir intentándolo.

Estaban tan perdidos.

Estaban tan ciegos.

¿En qué momento se habían convertido en _ésto_? ¿En qué momento la palabra amor ya no tenía el mismo significado para ambos? ¿En qué momento ella comenzó a acostumbrarse a las lágrimas?

Bella seguía luchando, mientras un sollozo subía por su garganta.

No lloraría, no le daría ese placer.

Edward coló sus piernas entre las de ellas, y tomó sus frágiles muñecas, situándolas por arriba de su cabeza, inmovilizándola.

Ella era tan frágil.

No le importaba si lloraba, no le importaba si ella lo odiaba. No le importaba demasiado absolutamente nada.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Bella lloraba.

Él se sintió cruel cuando sus labios buscaron a los de ella con intensa necesidad.

Ella era demasiado débil como para resistirse al encuentro de sus bocas.

Y dolía.

Dolía depender de otra persona. Ser débil. Tener la sensación de no poder respirar sin ella o él, sin sentir el calor de un beso.

Lentamente, él soltó sus muñecas con suavidad. Pudo sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Bella. Pudo sentir como su corazón se retorcía porque estaban amándose, porque era una adicción y nunca podrían romper esta rutina de necesidades.

Pero eran tan solo dos humanos. Nada excepcional.

No tenían súper poderes. No hacían nada grandioso, sólo... sólo se amaban.

Eso era todo lo que tenían.

Para bien o para mal.

— No podemos seguir... —le sorprendió ella en un susurro.

— Podemos intentarlo. —respondió él y le mordió débilmente el labio inferior.

— Estoy cansada Edward...

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse, ésta vez probaron el agridulce sabor de sus labios.

— No puedes estar cansada de mí, el amor no se cansa... —Una mirada de pánico cruzó por sus ojos— ¿Tú... tú me amas, verdad?

El silencio de ella lo heló.

— Tengo apenas 17 años, no sé lo que es el amor, Edward.

— ¡Si, si lo sabes! ¡Vamos! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dime lo que sabes, Bella!

Ella negó con la cabeza, quería que él se alejara.

Edward vuelve a tomar sus muñecas, y pierde el control sobre la fuerza que ejerce, y Bella se retuerce.

— ¡Lo sabes!

— ¡Suéltame, idiota!

— ¡Dime lo que sabes! —él insiste, porque odia que ella le mienta. Porque es un insulto horrible que ella intente siquiera mentirle a _él, _porque la conoce _tan_ bien.

Ella comienza a llorar nuevamente. Llora porque las lágrimas son su único consuelo, llora porque solo ha vivido 17 años y ya está cansada de la vida, llora porque aunque intente mostrarse fuerte, por dentro está pudriéndose, sintiendo como el amor la desgarra y el dolor es tan insoportable. Llora porque lo ama, y él lo sabe. Llora porque nunca podría negárselo.

Llora más fuerte porque él se ha alejado, y todo se vuelve _tan _frío.

Él ha dejado de insistir por su respuesta.

Y así finalizan, porque no es cuestión de edad, no es cuestión de saber o no saber lo que es el amor, no se trata de que él necesite, de forma casi esencial, el cálido tacto de ella, nunca fue acerca de que el aliento de él fuese tan adictivo. De que sus labios clamaran por juntarse, por probarse. No se trata de cuantas lágrimas hallan derramado, o cuantas sonrisas cómplices existieron.

Se trata de que han colapsado, de que todo posee un límite y ellos lo han rozado. De que están cansados y se sienten tan débiles.

Y se separan. Ella ni siquiera susurra una despedida, suavemente cierra la puerta y vuelve a casa de sus padres. Y eso hiere mucho más a Edward, él hubiera preferido que lo golpeara, que lo insultara, porque así ellos podrían arreglarlo, a su extraña manera, pero podrían hacerlo.

Él también la trataría mal y al final, cuando ambos estén tan agotados de odiarse, decidirían besarse, porque lo necesitan. Porque ellos creen que lo necesitan.

En otoño, cuando los últimas hojas han terminado de secarse, caen, producto de la gravedad, hacía abajo. Caen porque no logran resistir más, porque ya vivieron lo suficiente y es tiempo de caer. Porque nadie se libra de una caída.

Lo que nos define realmente es de que manera nos levantamos o si siquiera logramos hacerlo.

* * *

_Primero que nada: comencé a escribir esta dramática cosa desde hace un año, esto iba a ser sólo un OS, y hoy, luego de un pensarlo durante dos minutos, decidí hacerlo fanfic. Pero no será extenso, de eso estoy totalmente segura. Quizá two-shoot. La historia solo nacerá. (?)._

_Un beso, y gracias por leer._

_P.D: Soy un desastre en ésto de ''actualizaré en una semana'', simplemente no puedo obligarme a escribir._

_+ PazL'amour._


End file.
